High-quality substrates are necessary for numerous optoelectronic components, in particular semiconductor chips, for example semiconductor chips based on III-V semiconductor material, for instance based on GaN. Since these substrates are in some instances highly cost-intensive, it is expedient to repeatedly transfer a thin layer of this first, high-quality (master) substrate to more cost-effective secondary substrates. One possible method in this respect involves producing a separation zone, for example a lateral fracture nucleation zone, for example by implantation into the master substrate, wafer bonding with a secondary substrate and splitting the master substrate at the separation or fracture nucleation zone, wherein the topmost utility layer of the master substrate remains fixedly connected to the secondary substrate.
However, the method described above exhibits limitations in terms of practical implementation. Thus, different thermal expansion of master substrate and secondary substrate and also wafer bow and warp impose stringent requirements on the adhesive force during the connection process.